


Just a Holy Fool

by marsisaplanet



Series: Faking God [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Knife Kink, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, We love, like the sparkle emojis, no beta we die like men, pretend there are sparkles around the word knives, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno go to get groceries, but run into a little situation along the way.ORJust some fluff and then.....
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Faking God [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091486
Comments: 31
Kudos: 442
Collections: Server Simps





	Just a Holy Fool

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Smut, Blood, just read the tags dude. Stuff that can be interpreted as a blood/knife kink??? But.... Idk, it depends on how you read it. I tagged it just in case. 
> 
> Song for this fic: A slowed down version of Judas by Lady Gaga or Lay All Your Love On Me (but the Pale Honey cover, not the ABBA original). 
> 
> This series is loosely based off of the Comfy Cartel comics which you can read at the following link:  
> https://twitter.com/i/events/1336108404914307072?lang=en

Corpse walked out of Sykkuno’s bathroom, freshly showered and thigh stitched up, to see Sykkuno strip the fat off of what appeared to be the meat of a human’s torso. 

“Oh,” Sykkuno sniffed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “Do you feel better Corpse?” 

“Yeah, uh, I feel much better,” Corpse nodded, looking at the body parts sitting next to Sykkuno. There were femurs and ribs on a baking sheet, almost as though they were a batch of cookies being prepped for an oven. 

“Make yourself comfy,” Sykkuno said. “I don’t think you should leave after everything that’s happened tonight.”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose,” Corpse said nervously. 

“Nonsense,” Sykkuno said, turning to wash his hands. “You literally got sliced up. I’m not about to make you walk home.”

“Well you wouldn’t be making me-”

“Corpse,” Sykkuno walked out of the kitchen, finally looking at him directly. Sykkuno’s eyes softened when he saw how anxious Corpse looked. “Go to the living room, I’ll make you some tea okay?”

“I. . .” Sykkuno was being too kind to him. “Do you need some help in the kitchen?”

“You can help by going into the living room and resting,” Sykkuno said, extending his hand out to Corpse. He began to walk the two of them to the living room. “There’s blankets over there. You better be wrapped up in one when I get back here okay?”

Corpse nodded as he sat down on the couch.

“What kind of tea do you want?”

“There’s more than one kind of tea?”

“Of course there is,” Sykkuno wrinkled his nose before his eyes widened. “That’s where I recognize you from!”

“What?”

“The Coffee Bean,” Sykkuno said. “A couple of weeks ago, right before we saw each other at the beach.

Corpse still looked confused. Sykkuno stood there for a couple of seconds, waiting for the realization to set. Suddenly Corpse looked up at Sykkuno with an “O” shaped mouth.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Corpse said. “I uhhhh, that was really nerve wracking for me. I knew you wouldn’t recognize me at the shop, but I was really scared about it.”

“You’re more of a coffee person right?” Sykkuno asked.

“Yeah, but caffeine probably isn’t good for me right now.”

“I was about to say that,” Sykkuno giggled. “Well, I have a bunch of different teas. We’ve got earl grey, honey with lemon, regular lemon, green, english breakfast, uh. . .”

“How many kinds of tea are there?” Corpse was completely incredulous. 

“A lot,” Sykkuno said. “Do you want me to just pick one for you?”

“That would be nice,” Corpse whispered. “Thank you.”

Sykkuno left the living room, leaving Corpse to look around Sykkuno’s apartment. He had earned his nickname for a reason, The Gardener had plenty of houseplants around his living room, from small succulents to leafy monsteras. Plants hung down from the ceiling, practically acting as curtains for the large window to Corpse’s left. The rest of the room was fairly simple. An IKEA couch, a large TV on a wooden stand, a million pillows, a blanket with Zuko’s face on it.

Wait what?

Corpse chuckled softly at the sight of the blanket. Sykkuno really did like Avatar then. And that Zuko comment from earlier? That was definitely a compliment. 

Sykkuno walked back into the living room, handing Corpse a mug of tea. Corpse accepted it with a nod of his head, still staring at the blanket next to him.

“Nice blanket,” Corpse said, a cheshire grin etched across his face. Sykkuno’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god,” Sykkuno rushed over to the couch, and grabbed the blanket instantly. His face was as red as a tomato. “Oh Jesus.”

Corpse giggled as Sykkuno pressed the blanket to his face, hiding his blush behind the soft fabric. 

“It’s cute,” Corpse walked from the couch to Sykkuno. His arms snaked around Sykkuno’s waist, hugging him from behind. “It’s really cute,” he mumbled into Sykkuno’s shoulder. 

“Your tea’s gonna get cold Corpse,” Sykkuno said as he dropped the blanket from his face. 

“Then sit down with me,” Corpse let go of Sykkuno and turned around so that the two of them were face to face. 

“I have bones to bake and meat to grind,” Sykkuno said as Corpse grabbed his hand.

“That sounds like a euphemism.”

“It isn’t,” Sykkuno said, a blush reaching the tips of his ears.

“I know, I saw your equipment on the kitchen counter,” Corpse replied as he slowly led Sykkuno to the couch. He had that sort of effect on people. A way to make them do what he wanted without even realizing they were taking part.

“How was your day?” Corpse asked. “I mean, before you saved my ass in an alleyway.”

“I helped my partner Rae with a job,” Sykkuno said, finally sitting down next to Corpse on the couch. “Five marks. It was pretty simple, shots to the head, in and out.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Corpse smiled as he pulled Sykkuno close to his chest. “Rae’s the best.”

“You know her?” Sykkuno asked, excitement evident. 

“Yeah, she’s like my little sister,” Corpse said, running a hand through Sykkuno’s hair. He would never get used to how unnaturally soft it was. “We helped each other as teenagers, picking up odd jobs.”

“That sounds like Rae,” Sykkuno said, inconspicuously leaning into Corpse’s touch. “She’s super helpful, and super smart too. Like, she came up with this codeword we use whenever we’re trapped in a sticky situation.”

“Oh?’ Corpse said, his voice all smiles. “What’s the code word?” Sykkuno flipped onto his stomach so that his chest was pressing against Corpse’s.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you,” Sykkuno said, his breath fanning across Corpse’s neck. “It’s a secret for a reason.”

Corpse hummed, his left hand moving to caress Sykkuno’s cheek. It’s dark in the living room. The only light is from the TV, playing some show that Sykkuno forgot to turn off before leaving the house. His thumb moved from Sykkuno’s cheekbone to his lip, dancing across the smooth skin. Corpse’s lips were always chapped, he hoped Sykkuno wouldn’t mind the next time he kissed him. 

Apparently he didn’t mind. Sykkuno leaned forward, his lips brushing against Corpse’s. He was always so soft, always so gentle, always so initially cautious. It was so sweet in a way, a hint at the innocence that he entertained. The air that surrounded him despite the darkness inside. 

Corpse rushed in soon enough. He needed more of Sykkuno, more of his indescribability. More of him. He kissed him as though he were going to disappear. Who knew when he would wake up from something this blissful? Who knew when reality would jolt him awake?

His hands were in Sykkuno’s hair now, desperately tugging him closer. Sykkuno’s arms had circled around the back of Corpse’s head, leaving him to hang off of Corpse’s neck. Sykkuno pulled away with a pant, the two men pressing their foreheads together. Corpse tilted his head back with a sigh, leaving Sykkuno to rest his head on Corpse’s chest. 

“Is it weird that I’ve missed you so much?” Corpse whispered. 

“Never,” Sykkuno replied against Corpse’s neck. He pushed himself up slightly so that he was closer to Corpse’s ear. “Never.”

“Yeah?” Despite him asking for it, Corpse would never feel completely reassured.

“I’ve missed you just as much,” Sykkuno said. And just like that, he reached down again and pressed his lips against Corpse’s. Not as gentle, not as sweet, not as cautious. More like him, the real him.

Corpse wasn’t more attracted to one side of Sykkuno then the other. It was more like certain aspects of Sykkuno set him on fire. This kiss was just as hungry, but not for the same reasons. It was a different kind of need. One that was gradual, underlying, and then explosive. If Corpse felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as he kissed Sykkuno, he didn’t mind. 

This time, both of them panted as the kiss ended. There was a flicker of something in Sykkuno’s eyes as he stared at the man in front of him. Corpse wasn’t quite sure if it was lust or affection that glazed over his eyes, but he would gladly accept either. Suddenly, Sykkuno cleared his throat and sat back so that he was straddling Corpse’s torso. 

“Do you uh. . .” Sykkuno looked at the TV. “Do you wanna watch anime or something?”

“How about Avatar?” Corpse said with a smirk. The blip of excitement that instantly appeared on Sykkuno’s face made Corpse melt. 

“Avatar isn’t technically an anime,” Sykkuno said, swinging off of Corpse’s torso so that he could grab the remote. 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Corpse replied as he reached out and tugged Sykkuno in with a yelp. 

“Corpse,” Sykkuno giggled, now firmly seated in Corpse’s lap. “Come on, seriously. What do you want to watch?”

“Avatar,” Corpse said firmly. Sykkuno shook his head, a hand reaching his mouth as he continued to giggle. 

“We don’t have to Corpse.”

“Turn it on,” Corpse said as he poked Sykkuno gently in the shoulder. “Come on. . . I’m a slut for Sokka.”

Sykkuno spluttered at that, his hand completely covering his mouth. It was a reaction that had Corpse chuckling. From the amount of flustered Sykkuno got simply for hearing the word ‘slut’, the way his entire face flushed to the tips of his ears, and the way his eyes crinkled, Corpse could say with undeniable proof that Sykkuno was the most adorable person on Earth. 

“Oh Jesus,” Sykkuno giggled into his Zuko blanket. “I guess I have to turn it on then.”

Sykkuno quickly pulled Avatar: The Last Airbender up onto the TV before relaxing back into his place on Corpse’s lap. Soon enough he was pulled close to Corpse’s chest, tucked away like he was precious treasure. Corpse pressed a kiss onto the crown of Sykkuno’s head, an action that felt completely natural at this point.

If they ended up falling asleep on the couch together. . . that’s their business.

*

Sykkuno needed groceries, but due to a preoccupation that could’ve been easily avoided, he couldn’t go get them. It was all Corpse’s fault. If Corpse hadn’t lured Sykkuno into an Avatar marathon that ended in the two of them asleep on the couch, he wouldn’t have to catch up on all of the dismemberment he had to do. The bones were roasting now. It made turning them into bone meal much easier. 

Corpse watched from across the kitchen counter as Sykkuno rummaged through the fridge. 

“I can go pick up groceries for you,” Corpse said. 

“Yeah, but you might not get exactly what I need,” Sykkuno replied. He didn’t have any vegetables. He was a gardener and yet he had no vegetables in his fridge. 

“Just write me a list then.”

“I’m really specific about these sorts of things,” Sykkuno sighed. “I’ll just go with you.”

“Are you sure?” Corpse asked. “You seem pretty busy.”

“It’s okay,” Sykkuno shook his head. “I’ll get to spend more time with you.”

Sykkuno washed his hands, took off his apron, and pulled on his shoes before tilting his head to the front door. Corpse slid off of the stool he was sitting on before grabbing a mask and strapping it across his face. Both of them grabbed jackets despite the Los Angeles weather. There are some things that you always have to keep on your person. The two of them walked out of the apartment, and into the hallway.

Corpse realized he had never actually been inside the rest of the apartment complex before. It was fitting that the first time he had been to Sykkuno’s house was under deadly circumstances. Once again, it’s part of the job description.

Unlike most apartment complexes, the carpet in the hallway wasn’t moldy. It was a neat building so far and the elevator didn’t have any piss stains in it. Maybe Corpse should take that Comfy Cartel job?

The lobby was extraordinarily nice too. Marble flooring, rotating glass door, vaulted ceiling, gold chandeliers; it made sense that Sykkuno didn’t want to walk through the lobby after saving Corpse’s ass. He probably looked like a dead man walking. 

Sykkuno reached for Corpse’s hand as soon as they reached a crosswalk. The little action made Corpse’s heart ache just a little bit too much for his liking. 

“Where are we headed?” Corpse asked. 

“Probably Whole Foods,” Sykkuno said with a shrug. “I mean, it’s closest. Might mess up my budget a bit, but it is what it is.”

“You have a budget?” Corpse probably needed to make one of those.

“Yeah,” Sykkuno replied. “I have a masters in statistics. Math comes naturally to me.”

“What the fuck?” Corpse laughed. “Wait then why did you start doing. . .”

“I got bored,” Sykkuno said, swinging Corpse’s hand as they walked. “Lily offered me the job, I said yes. Simple as that.”

Sykkuno didn’t seem to be lying. It didn’t seem like he had a reason to either. Maybe that was just another way for Sykkuno to hide who he truly was. Another way for him to push the darkness within him down and mask it with his kindness. The honeytrap. 

They were just about to reach another intersection when Corpse was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a man ran directly into Sykkuno. The man’s briefcase fell onto the sidewalk, broke open, and had its contents fly into a nearby alley. 

“Shit,” the man mumbled under his breath, dashing to pick up the papers that were scattering across the sidewalk.

“Here!” Sykkuno called, picking up the briefcase and hurrying after him. “Let me help.”

“Thank you,” the man replied as Sykkuno knelt down next to him to help clean up. Corpse followed suit. The man grumbled under his breath as the three of them cleaned up the mess. He finally looked up to thank Corpse and Sykkuno when his mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” he whispered, pointing at Sykkuno and backing away. 

“Wh. . . what?” Sykkuno stammered out as Corpse froze. He looked up at the man for the first time, fully able to get a glimpse of his face. His heart stopped as he realized the man in front of them was Technoblade. 

“Wilbur hired him,” Techno whispered. “He hired Corpse and. . . how are you still alive?”

“What are you talking about Techno?” Sykkuno asked, clearly coming to the same realization as Corpse. “I thought you and Dream were in some sort of feud, why would you know about something like that?”

“That’s all water under the bridge,” Techno replied. “We’ve been working together for a while now. If anything you should have been the one to know that.”

“I. . .” Sykkuno trailed off. Technoblade looked Corpse up and down before slowly circling him.

“Who’s your friend?” Techno asked. “He’s pretty quiet.”

“He doesn’t like to talk much,” Sykkuno said quickly. 

“Reminds me of someone,” Techno said. “It’s funny, Wilbur’s been missing for a few weeks now.” There was suddenly a lump in Corpse’s throat. 

“That’s strange,” Sykkuno said. “Do you think he vanished?”

“No,” Techno shook his head. “No, he would have at least said ‘Goodbye’ to the younger ones. No. . . I think someone killed him.”

“But why?” Sykkuno asked, trying to sound as shocked as possible. 

“Because someone wanted to save you,” Techno replied, still looking at Corpse. Still scanning for a weakness. “But how did you survive him huh? How did you survive the big bad? How did you survive Corpse?”

Techno looked Corpse directly in the eyes now, almost as if he knew the man’s secret. But he couldn’t possibly know, no one had seen him, there was no way. There couldn’t be. 

“Who says I survived?” Sykkuno nervously laughed. 

“I think you should say something bud,” Techno said to Corpse, swaggering closer to him. Corpse was about to get boxed in. 

“Techno,” Sykkuno said, his voice still tittering. “You probably shouldn’t mess with him.”

“He let you go,” Techno turned to Sykkuno. “Didn’t he? He let you go and then killed Wilbur to make things go away.”

“I mean, I haven’t met the man so. . .” Sykkuno trailed off, trying to avoid Technoblade’s gaze. 

“Well he gave Dream proof of the act,” Techno turned away to inspect Corpse again. “So unless you’re saying that Corpse lied without ever meeting you in the first place, I think my theory is pretty sound.” Technoblade pointed at Corpse.

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Sykkuno was silent. Corpse didn’t move a muscle. Technoblade smirked. 

“I haven’t met him,” Sykkuno said, the lie like lead on his tongue. Technoblade shook his head as he returned to the task of boxing Corpse in. He backed Corpse up against the wall before pulling Corpse’s mask down.

“God,” Techno laughed. “Imagine what Dream’ll say when I tell him I know what you look like. And what a freak too. I guess the scar rumors were true.”

  
  


“That’s not him Techno,” Sykkuno shouted. Technoblade ignored him, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder. 

“I don’t believe you,” Techno whispered before reaching inside of his blazer.. Technoblade may have been fast, but Sykkuno would always be faster. 

Sykkuno flipped a butterfly knife out of his coat before dashing towards Technoblade. He gripped the man by the hair, tugging his head back, and in one fell swoop, he dragged the blade across Techno’s throat. Blood splattered across Corpse’s face. There wasn’t even a glimmer of remorse from Sykkuno when the man fell onto the pavement, dead. 

“I uh. . .” Sykkuno looked at the knife in his hand back up to Corpse’s blood splattered face. “I really like knives. This is a uh. . . This is a butterfly knife that Lily actually got for my birthday.”

Corpse just stared at Sykkuno, never glancing down at the body that had just crumpled before him. He quickly licked the blood that was on his lip as Sykkuno continued to ramble about the knife in his hand, almost as if he were trying to fill up time before Corpse inevitably bolted away. But Corpse couldn’t leave, not after that. Corpse could only do one thing.

He reached out to Sykkuno and kissed him hard, the sort of kiss that sends you reeling backwards. This kiss didn’t send Sykkuno flying, it sent his knife clattering to the ground. Both of Corpse’s hands were on either side of Sykkuno’s face, gripping him against him. He flipped the two of them so that Sykkuno was now the one with his back against the wall. Sykkuno was now in the position that Corpse had been just seconds, as well as hours, ago. Sykkuno broke the kiss, looking away, his eyes at the ground.

Despite being only one inch taller, Corpse seemed to tower over Sykkuno. He placed one hand against the brick wall and the other under Sykkuno’s chin, forcing the man to look at him. 

“Tell me to stop,” Corpse said hoarsely. “Tell me. Tell me now because otherwise I won’t be able to.”

Corpse waited with baited breath. He was so close to Sykkuno, so close to him in so many different ways. He wanted to somehow become even closer. 

“No,” Sykkuno whispered. 

“What?” That wasn’t the answer Corpse had been expecting.

“I said ‘No’,” Sykkuno replied. “I don’t want you to stop.” 

“Sykkuno. . .” Corpse breathed out. “I. . . I won’t be able to hold back-”

“Did I say I wanted you to hold back?” Sykkuno asked, his voice only slightly sharp. 

“No-”

“Then don’t,” Sykkuno said, the words practically echoing on Corpse’s lips. “I’m not as innocent as I act.”

“I know,” Corpse groaned. Sykkuno smirked at that. Corpse’s hands slid down from the wall and to the back of Sykkuno’s head, pushing him forward into a kiss, before Sykkuno broke away. 

“We should go,” Sykkuno whispered. “There are better places to do these sorts of things.” Corpse nodded silently before almost tripping over Technoblade’s dead body. 

“Shit,” he yelped. “Wait what are we going to do with him?” 

“Dream will know soon enough,” Sykkuno shook his head as he picked up his knife. “May as well just leave him there.”

Corpse glanced at the body and then glanced at Sykkuno. His mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. 

“. . . Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sykkuno grabbed Corpse’s hand before pulling him back onto the main street, the two of them practically sprinting back to Sykkuno’s apartment. The groceries had been long forgotten at this point. The two of them weaved through children, couples, and bicycles. Through the rotating glass doors of Sykkuno’s apartment complex. Through the marble lobby, and into the foyer where the elevators rested. 

Corpse hit the up arrow with the enthusiasm of a kindergartener on Christmas day. His leg was bouncing nervously while Sykkuno straightened out his clothes. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sykkuno was pinned against the wall, Corpse’s knees between his thighs. Corpse’s lips attached to Sykkuno’s neck, kissing and sucking along his jawbone. Sykkuno wrapped his arms around the back of Corpse’s head, leaning into his touch while trying desperately to keep quiet. The two of them barely registered the sound of them arriving to Sykkuno’s floor.

The two of them sprinted again, their feet quietly hitting the carpet in an attempt to not disturb any neighbors. Sykkuno instantly started fishing his keys out of his pocket, praying that there wouldn’t be any issues with unlocking his front door. His prayers were fortunately answered. 

Shoes were instantly kicked off as Sykkuno slammed and locked the door. In less than a second he was pressed up against it. Corpse’s hands ghosted across Sykkuno’s hips as they kissed. His fingers traced over the material covering his stomach, his hands reaching under and touching his soft skin. 

“Your hands are cold,” Sykkuno hissed against Corpse’s lips. 

“Then warm them up,” Corpse replied, his smile pressed against Sykkuno’s cheek. Sykkuno backed the two of them up, past the living room where they had slept the night before, past the kitchen with it’s waiting racks of bones, into what was clearly Sykkuno’s bedroom. 

Corpse threw off his shirt as Sykkuno opened the door. The location of his shirt’s landing didn’t particularly matter at the moment. Sykkuno’s shirt was over his head as soon as the door was closed. The fabric was barely off before his lips were connected to Corpse’s again. 

Sykkuno fell onto the bed, a whine escaping his mouth when he felt Corpse palm him through his jeans. He wriggled his hips as Corpse undid his fly. He desperately needed his pants off, desperately needed Corpse to touch his cock in some way. 

“You’re so needy,” Corpse chuckled over Sykkuno.

“You still have blood on your face,” Sykkuno said, his voice half a smile, half a moan. “I guess that just makes it hotter.”

Corpse didn’t resist the groan that bubbled up out of his throat. The groan quickly transformed into a chuckle as Sykkuno kicked his pants off completely. Corpse reached his hand out to touch Sykkuno’s face. He traced his cheekbone down to the curve of his jawbone before his right hand rested on Sykkuno’s throat. The smirk that Sykkuno gave him was the only bit of reassurance he needed before he squeezed gently. 

A small gasp escaped Sykkuno as Corpse leaned over, his hand still gripped on Sykkuno’s throat. All too soon, Corpse let go, but only so he could take off his own pants. Corpse crawled into Sykkuno’s bed before pulling Sykkuno towards him by the hips. 

“Please,” Sykkuno whispered. He wasn’t truly asking, he was just desperate for Corpse to do something. Anything.

“Be patient,” Corpse said, lightly tugging down at Sykkuno’s underwear. His hand swiftly wrapped around Sykkuno’s cock, pumping him just slow enough to make Sykkuno get desperate.

Sykkuno’s hands gripped the sheets, his nails digging through into the mattress as he felt himself slowly get caught into the pain that sneaks up pre-orgasm. That state of too little, but not enough. 

“Please,” Sykkuno whispered again. This time he  _ was _ asking. He was still desperate. 

“Oh come on baby,” Corpse cooed. “You’ve gotta tell me what you want.”

“Just want you in me,” Sykkuno rushed out before he could even ask for what he wanted properly. “Just want-”

“Where’s the lube baby,” Corpse said, leaning over so that Sykkuno could direct him. 

“Bedside table, top drawer,” Sykkuno said breathily. Before Corpse could go grab the lube, Sykkuno reached up and pulled Corpse in for a kiss. It’s funny how you can miss someone while having sex with them. 

Corpse quickly pulled out the lube, rubbing a bit of it in his hands in hopes of making it less cold. He spread Sykkuno’s legs open before gently pressing the tip of his finger into Sykkuno’s hole. 

He reacted instantly, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan while his head dropped back. Corpse decided that two is probably better than one. If Sykkuno can react so quickly to just a little bit, he’ll react even more beautifully when he gets more. 

Corpse leans over Sykkuno, his hair falling into both of their faces as he fingers Sykkuno. There’s something so breathtaking about the way that Sykkuno’s thighs flex every time Corpse curls his fingers just a little bit. There’s three fingers now, three fingers making Sykkuno feel like his heart is being torn apart. 

“Please,” Sykkuno moans. “Please just-”

“You don’t have to ask sweetheart,” Corpse practically growls into Sykkuno’s ear, finger fucking him relentlessly. Just as it seems like Sykkuno is about to move from the inbetween to strictly pleasure, Corpse is pulling his fingers out of Sykkuno. The whine that leaves his lips at the loss of contact was positively delightful.

Corpse moved back between Sykkuno’s legs, making sure that the head of his cock barely grazed Sykkuno’s hole. It was the teasing that would surely do Sykkuno in. Corpse pushed in slowly, making sure that Sykkuno took him in inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Corpse threw his head back as soon as he bottomed out completely.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he said through gritted teeth. His hands rested on Sykkuno’s thighs before he began thrusting, pushing and pulling, chasing his own high. 

Sykkuno couldn’t hide his noises anymore. He didn’t have a need to and frankly, he didn’t want to. A little grunt was heard every time Corpse thrusted, a little whine, a little whimper. Corpse never closed his eyes despite the urge to. He had to see Sykkuno, had to watch how blissed out he was underneath him. Had to see the way that Sykkuno’s eyelashes fluttered against his face, had to see him as he truly was. 

Corpse reached down to grab Sykkuno’s hand, something he never did when he was with others. He continued to thrust into him, a new kind of energy rising up through him causing to go even faster, practically jack hammering into Sykkuno.

A small dry sob erupted from Sykkuno’s mouth.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, his grip on Corpse’s hand growing even harder. 

“Then do it baby,” Corpse growled, gripping Sykkuno right back. “Cum for me. You can do it sweetheart, you can do it.”

Soon enough, Sykkuno was spilling across his stomach, his nails digging into the palm of Corpse’s hand. Corpse followed suit, bowing his head as he felt himself drip inside of Sykkuno. The two of them rested there for a moment, softly, silently, breathing together. 

“Do you. . .” Corpse said out of breath. “Do you have a washcloth somewhere?”

“Bathroom,” Sykkuno murmured. 

Corpse nodded before walking to the bathroom and grabbing a small towel to wipe the two of them off with. He quickly pulled his boxers back on before picking Sykkuno’s off of the floor. Sykkuno took them from him, sleepily pulling them on.

Sykkuno pulled the duvet off of his bed before sliding underneath it. He didn’t pull it back onto him quite yet. Instead, he looked at Corpse through lidded eyes and extended his hand. There was a small yet shy smile that appeared on Corpse’s face. He knew that he would get to hold Sykkuno, but there was always some doubt in his mind. 

Corpse climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over top of the two of them before clutching Sykkuno tightly to his chest. Sykkuno wrapped his legs around Corpse’s, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. 

“That was really. . .” Corpse murmured into Sykkuno’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Sykkuno responded, too dazed to give a more eloquent response. 

“You’re tired aren’t you,” Corpse said, clearly amused. 

“That’s kind of what happens when you get your brains screwed out,” Sykkuno said into skin. Corpse chuckled. 

“Screwed?” he asked. “Not fucked.” Sykkuno shook his head. “You’re adorable.”

“Only around you,” Sykkuno replied. But really, Sykkuno meant ‘Only for you.’ Corpse grinned. 

“Good,” Corpse replied. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAH THE SPICE IS STARTING! WE ARE CURRENTLY 5,000 SCOVILLES IN, WE'RE ABOUT TO TURN IT THE FUCK UP!! Sorry I made y'all wait so long for something that wasn't that long. It's been a REALLY busy week. Lots of love to all of you !!!!
> 
> AO3: marsisaplanet  
> BLR: thebriarpatch (I don't use it that much, but feel free to check it out).
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Remember, if you want to be updated on the story, subscribe to the SERIES and not the individual work. Love you all <3


End file.
